Alec is always right
by Mystiqen
Summary: *Set after where Season two ended. * A lot of Alec. may or may not be an Max/Alec story. Read and find out ;).


Disclaimers; I don't own any of these charterers, sure wish I did. But I don't... Enyoj !

_A/N: I'm bringing some people back ;) hehehe_

'' I think it's a really shitty plan.'' Alec said, while looking around the big conference table, where they were having their daily meetings. Almost all of command were there except Max and Gem. They were somewhere, dealing with something important. Like always.

Alec looked down for a moment, pondering over the situation in hand. He started biting his nail, a new nervous habit. Than he stopped and locked up and said:

''It's a bad plan because, we have far more serious problems right know and we barely... Know how to handle those.'' he locked at Logan at the last words. He was the one who had came up with the plan. Logan locked like a lost puppy. He wanted at least one of them to agree with him.

''I agree with Pretty Boy on this one, he's right.'' Mole said while he nodded to Alec's direction.

Alec noticed that lately, the transhuman had grown more fond of him, than Max. Mole absolutely loathed Max. Well, it wasn't surprising since Max was a bitch and Mole loved bitching about things. They could actually make a great couple. If Max was into scales. But Mole had good reasons to hate Max. He hated the way Max forced herself on post as leader in TC. Many others thought exactly like Mole, but Max had proven herself to be a good leader. But that didn't change how Mole felt.

Alec locked at Logan again. He knew why Logan wanted to do this. It was kind of obvious actually. Logan had found a lead to the cure. Yes, the infamous cure that stood between him and the touch of Max. Alec felt like puking at the thought off Logan and Max hitting it off.

Now Alec knew this whole meeting was about the cure, but Logan didn't quite put it like that to the TC command. Transgenics in TC didn't trust Logan, hell they trusted Sketchy more than Logan!

Because they all knew Logan was only there for Max. And all the crap he said about helping everyone of them was bullshit, he did it for Max.

''Alec, stop it!'' Alec locked up to have his hand swat away from his face by Cece.

''Stop biting you nails!'' She locked at him with an annoying face. He shoot his hands up to show her he wouldn't do it again. She relaxed knowing he wouldn't destroy his nails anymore. Alec had started to get these annoying little nervous habits. Like biting your nails or drumming fingers in an imaginary tune. He hated it, but couldn't for the love of god, or whatever, stop.

Logan cleared his throat and locked at Cece and Alec.

''Could we go back to the plan? OK look, I know it's a little shady on the information part but, we could get a lot of information on Mantiocore here! And then Eyes only could do a broadcast on it and you would have your freedom! '' Logan explained while he raised his voice a bit.

''OK listen up 'human'',Mole warned '' You are not ruining a nation here, we are. And right now a broadcast would be stupid because none out there'', Mole pointed at the dirty window, ''believes that we are the victims! Not after the Jam Pony incident...''

Mole was cut of by an angry Logan, '' YEAH?! And whose fault was that, ha?''

Alec shook his head. He was starting to get a headache. A bad one.

He stood up and banged his hands against the table, witch made everybody jump.

'' That's enough, you two'', he pointed at Mole and Logan,''will stop your yapping and calm the hell down! Logan go talk to Max and see what she thinks, and the rest of you take the day off, were all tired. And if I hear you two have a cat fight again, I will take your cigars away, and Logan I will personally throw you out of Terminal City! Right okey?'' He clapped his hands and walked away.

Everyone woke up from a daze when Alec walked away. Biggs was one to break the silence

'' Oh great now he's upset'', he said in attempt to lighten the mood. Cece hit him behind the head. '' Idiot''.

She the took Biggs arm and dragged him away to find Alec Everybody else in the room started to pack and went to to get some rest, except for Logan, who would wait for Max.

–-

Hope you liked it, second chapter coming soon!


End file.
